theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joke's On You
Heyo people! So, this is my first fan fiction ever,I hope you like it! If you do, be sure to let me know! Also, on my profile, I have a list of fan fiction ideas, so if there's a specific one from that list you want me to write, just tell me. I think I'll do "No Fun Intended" next, but I don't know. Anyways, this fan fiction isn't really dark, but it has some sad moments in it. Oh yeah, and by the way, if anyone would be willing to make art for this fanfic, I would REALLY appreciate it (I'd give credit) Hope you enjoy! Luan starts to tell jokes that the crowd likes, but has to make things right when she offends her family. Everyone in the Loud house was up to the usual. Lori was texting Bobby, Luna was having a jam session. Lana was throwing mud, and Lola was avoiding that mud. It was just a normal day, until a scream traveled through the halls, down the stairs, and filled the living room. * Lincoln: What the even heck was that? * Lisa: A scream. Duh. * Lincoln: No, I mean, who was it? * Lynn: Maybe Leni found another spider. * Leni: Umm...I'm right here! * Lynn threw her hands in the air. * Lynn (frustratedly): Well, who was it then? * They heard a creak, and looked at the staircase where it came from. Brown shoes with pink flowers on the top were running down the steps. Of course, it was Luan. * Luan: Guys, you'll NEVER guess what? * She was smiling ear to ear and was shivering with excitement. * Leni: OMG, did my shoe of the month package come? * Lynn had a mischievous look on her face. * Lynn: But Leni, that came in January! Remember? * Leni was fooled. * Leni: Oh yeah, I forgot! * Luan: No, its WAY better than shoes. It's the best thing ever! * Leni: Well what is it? * Luan: So I just got messaged by my friend, and she said a nearby restaurant that her brother works at is doing an open mic night TOMORROW! * The living room filled with cheering and clapping. * It's the next night, the night of the show. As small as it was, it was a dream come true for Luan, or at least she thought it would be... * Luna and Luan were in their bedroom preparing for the big night (Luna didn't feel as if it was very important, but wanted to show support of her sister) * Luan: I'm ready! How 'bout you, Luna? * Luna (in an exhausted manner): Yeah....and I've been ready for...quite some time now.... * Seeming to forget all that she did to appear fancy and neat, Luan jumped up and grabbed Luna by the arm. * Luan: Well, lets go then! * After a long, and as always, painful car ride, the family finally arrived at the restaurant. They walked in to a rearranged version of the restauraunt they normally dined at. The tables and chairs were closer together and were all pushed to the right, in front of a curtain. The curtain was usually closed up, but for the night it was open to reveal a small stage against the wall. The Louds all found themselves seats and sat down. Lily almost immediately lost her patience, but after a few seconds of crying was given a pacifier and fell asleep. Lincoln took quarters out of his pocket to split with Lola and Lana, and he took them to the back where the arcade was. Lucy occupied herself by reading a book, as well as Lisa. The older girls, who had a longer attention span, decided to pay attention to the show. * Luan: Well, I think I should be heading up to the stage right about now. * Luna: Break a leg, Lu! * Leni: Hey, thats rude! * Lincoln: It's a metaphor, Leni, * Luan walked up to the stage. The last performer had just finished and the crowd was clapping. As soon as she saw the crowd, the usually hyper Luan was standing there nervously. However, after closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she felt confident and began to tell jokes, just like she did at home. * Luan: Hiya! Umm....I'm Luan Loud....and umm....I'll be telling some jokes for you today! It's all improvising, so nothing is...really planned out... * Lincoln (whispering): You can do it! * Luna winked and did a thumbs up. Luan waved and smiled back. She stared at the crowd for ideas, and saw Lori sipping coffee Shen had bought earlier. * Luan: So...uhh...I see some of you like coffee? * The crowd was silent. * Luan: They say coffee is an art, but I guess I can't disagree. It can really help you espresso yourself. But you should never have too much, it could cause a latte of problems! * Luan's siblings laughed, but most of the crowd remained silent. * Luan: So, you know what it's called when someone steals coffee? * Luan started sweating. She put on a nervous grin, hoping someone would catch on. But everybody was staring, waiting for something to amuse them. * Luan: Mugging! * She giggled, but nobody else did. Luan's stomach dropped. Her fist was clenched and her eyes were closed. She was sweating harder-and could feel water coming to her eyes, too. Her heart was pounding. Luan was stumped. Could my one chance be ruined? she wondered to herself. She knew if she wanted a career, she had to think fast. She scanned through the audience and her eye just happened to come across Lori. Suddenly, Luan had an idea... * Luan: So...you all are aware that I have 9 sisters and a brother, right? I mean, it's crazy! My oldest sister is Lori... * Lori: She literally better not start talking about me... * Luan: Well, Lori's a nice person, you know? I mean if she wasn't, she wouldn't have been able to get herself a boyfriend. Her boyfriend's cool too though. I just can't remember his name. I'm pretty sure it's Bobby but something inside of me tells me it's Boo Boo Bear... * A few people in the crowd laughed. This is it! It's working! Luan thought. She decided to continue with what she was doing. * Luan: She also has a phone, and I'd be telling a big ol' lie if I said she never used it... * At hearing Luan talk about her, Lori began to get VERY angry. * Luan:...Hey, remember that lightning storm last week? That was just Lori charging her phone! * The crowd laughed again, this time even harder. Lori, however, was furious. She looked to her left and saw Lynn laughing like there was no tomorrow. * Lynn: Its true though! Admit it, Lori, everything she's saying is true! * Lynn (as well as the other sisters) were quite amused by Luan's joke about Lori, but they weren't the one who was being laughed at by the crowd. *Luan was about to tell another joke, but when she looked around her and saw the angry look on Lori's face. She could see embarassment in her eyes. Something felt wrong. However, Luan kept going, and told the crowd about Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lynn before the show ended. It was funny for a while, but now and then there wouldn't be something they couldn't laugh about. Whether it was funny or not, they realized how offensive they were. * The crowd was clapping and cheering. Luan took a bow and excitedly hopped offstage, then she ran over to her family * Luan: Guys, did you see that? I did great! Everyone loves me! * Lori grunted. * Lori: Almost everyone. You literally made me sound like a weirdo! * Luna: Yeah, dude. Don't you think you were being kind of cruel? * Luan: Sorry...it's just that- * Luna: Hey, hey, hey! No hard feelings, I forgive you. * Lincoln: Yeah, we understand you were just trying to be funny. * Luan: Thanks for forgiving me. * Lynn: No problem! Just don't do it again, ok? * Luan: I'll try to- * She was interrupted by the store manager. * Manager: Luan, that was awesome! Your show was a hit! Could you maybe come back tomorrow night? With your help, we could get TONS of customers! * Luan: Well...umm... * Manager: Come on, we'll pay you and everything! * Luna: Go ahead, say yes! I won't mind. * Luan nodded * Luan: Alright, I'll do it! * The next night, the Louds were ready for the next show. Mr and Mrs Loud were going out for dinner on their own, so Lori had to take everyone to the restauraubt. They all entered. * As Lincoln was looking for a place to sit, he noticed that the Santiago family was sitting at a table. He waved to Ronnie Anne, and she waved back. Luan went up to the stage, and the others sat at a table near the front. * Lincoln: I sure hope Luan doesn't say anything about me...Ronnie Anne is here! * Luna: Don't worry, bro. Yesterday she promised not to, remember? * Lincoln: But she was interruped and didn't finish speaking. * Luna: Well, she meant it. I think she did...I hope she did... * Suddenly, the lights went out, except for the spotlight over the stage. Music started to play as Luan walked in. * Loudspeaker: And now, please welcome Luan Loud! * The audience clapped and cheered. Luan took a bow * Luan: So, since we're at a restaurant, some food jokes would be appropriate. How about this one: * She cleared her throat * Luan: The lettuce was a head, and the tomato was trying to ketchup! * She thought that joke would do well, since her siblings liked it, but nobody let out a chuckle. * Luan: Dang it. I thought this was a live audience, but it sounds like it's a dead one! * Lucy laughed, but nobody else did. * Luan: Get it? Because...you all are dead silent.... * The audience booed. Luan ran backstage where the manager was. * Luan: I...I just can't do it. * Manager: Well, I'm not paying you to stand around and tell bad puns. Do something funny, like you did last time! * Luan: I would, but...I kind of told my family I wouldn't. * Manager: Listen, kid. The reason I let you onstage was to attract customers. If you're NOT going to do that, just leave. But let me warn you: If you do, you'll ruin your career and this business. People won't come if they know there's going to be bad entertainment. * Luan: Yeah, but if I stay, I'll ruin my brother and sisters' reputations. * Manager: Well, think about it. Are you going to give this up because of some petty little family problem, or are you going to become the person you always wanted to be? * Luan closed her eyes. For just a moment, she saw herself on a big stage, performing for important people. She saw crowds cheering louder than ever. But that daydream faded to another. It was a nightmare: Complete strangers adored her, but her family hated her. "They would never do that," Luan thought to herself "Would they?" * Luan: Alright...I'll go. * Manager: You made the right choice. * A moment later, she found herself on the stage, doing just what she promised not to do the day before * Lynn: Wow. Just, wow. * Lola: I can't even. She isn't such a a self-centered brat! * Lana: Well, look who's talking. * Lola: I mean it, Lana! This is serious! * Lana: Then why is everyone laughing? * Lisa: They seem to enjoy humorous remarks which relate to the failures and idiosyncrasies of others. * Lincoln: I'm sorry, what? * Lisa sighed * Lisa: They like it when Luan makes people sound like dummies. * Lincoln: Ooohhh, that makes more sense. * Lisa rolled her eyes. * Luan made one last joke before... * Luan: Now, let me tell you about my brother, Lincoln... Lincoln: Oh no, here she goes. Luan: He's great, but always ends up getting himself in to trouble. Actually, he said been grounded so many times, he's gotten used to wearing orange! * Everyone laughed. Even Lincoln . * Lincoln: You know, this isn't actually that bad. It was kind of funny, in fact! * Lynn: Maybe she's lettin 'ya off easy! * But thing she just turned for the worse from there... * Luan: When he's not wearing orange, he's usually wearing white...tighty whities, to be exact! Now if I hadn't a penny for every time I saw Lincoln in his underwear reading, well, lets just say I'd buy him a new pair of pants! * In the back row, Ronnie Anne laughed along with the rest of the crowd. Lincoln hid under the table. Luan thought her joke was wildly funny, until she saw Lincoln's embarrassed face. "Yeah, ive gone WAY too far" Luan thought to herself. She ran offstage and looked for her family. * Luan: Lori? Leni? Luna? Anyone? * Nobody answered. People were flooding out the door. In the crowd, Luan spotted Ronnie Anne and two other girls. * Ronnie Anne: Did you see that? She was hilarious! * Girl 1: I know, right? Hey , isn't she your friend's sister? * Girl 2: No, his sister doesn't have braces, and she's a musician, not a comedian. * Ronnie Anne: Lincoln has 10 sisters, remember? * Girl 2: Oh yeah...I can never keep track. * Girl 1: Well anyways, Lincoln sounds like such a goofball! * Ronnie Anne: Well he kind of is, but I wouldn't- * Girl 1: If I were you, I wouldn't let your relationship get too serious. * Girl 2: I agree. Lincoln is such a nerd! * The two girls laughed, but Ronnie Anne didn't. She appeared to be sad. After hearing what she had heard, Luan knew she needed to do something. * After everyone was gone, Luan stepped outside. It was pouring rain. She looked around the parking lot, but couldn't spot Lori's car. Luan got her phone out to call her. It rang, and Lori picked up. * Lori: Hello? * Luan: Lori? Thank goodness you answered! Listen, I need help because- * Well, look who came crawling back. * Luan: Where are you? Mom and Dad said to pick me up when the show was over! * Lori: Well, I thought it would be ok to break my promise...because it wasn't totally ok for you to break yours! * Lori hung up. Luan decided to call Leni, hoping she would be kind enough to drive her home. Leni answered. * Leni: Hello? * Luan: Hey Leni! This is Luan, would you mind picking me up? Lori went home without me, and I guess I know why. * Leni: Well...ok. Even though you were kind of mean back there... * Luan: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm SO sorry about that, thanks for picking me up anyways! * Leni: Its ok. * Leni drove Luan back home. Since she was wet from the rain, Luan went to her room to get warm pajamas. She was greeted by Luna. * Luna: Hey, sorry about ditching you back there. It was Lori who made the decision, and well, I can't drive, so I kinda of had to go along with it. * Luan: It's fine, Luna. It wasn't your fault. * Luna took a deep breath and prepared to talk to her sister. * Luna: This isn't cool, dude. * Luan: I know, I know...but it's too late. Are you mad? * Luna: No...I'm just disappointed. I thought you'd do the right thing. Listen, Luan. As funny as this may seem, it's no laughing matter. Somebody could really get hurt. You know what I'm saying? * Luan nodded. Luna's voice became more gentle. * Luna: I know this is important to you, but you can't take advantage of others to reach your goal. Sometimes, you have to choose. Do you want fame & fortune, or family? Think of things that have happened in the past. * Luan: I mean, I want both, but I would much rather have family. But...how can that happen? I've already opened my big fat mouth and- * Luna: Come on, was it really you're mouth's fault? * Luan sighed. * Luan: No...it wasn't. It was my fault. I'' let my selfish ambition become more important than my family. * Luna: Well don't apologize to me, apologize to everyone else! * ''Luan walked over to where her sisters were. * Lori: Well, if it isn't Little Miss Funnypants. * Luan: I'm sorry, ok! No need to rub it in! * Lynn: Naw it's fine, we're cool. * Leni: Well, I am not cool-hearted like Lynn said, so I accept your apology. * Lynn: Leni, we talked about metaphors. Remember? * Lori: Well, it's clear you learned a lesson about respect, and I guess that's ok. * Lucy: Words cannot repair the damage done by your actions...but you tried, I guess. * Lily: Goo! * Luan: Aww, that's real nice of you, Lily! * Lana: I accept your apology, too. * Lola: Words only do so much. You know, I REALLY want to see that new princess movie, and I REALLY need someone to take me- * Lana elbowed her. * Lana: What she meant to say was, it's ok. * Lola: Yeah, what she said. * Lana: Whatever. * Luan: Thanks guys...but where's Lincoln? * Lucy: You crushed his dreams and brutally destroyed his spirits. He's in his room. * Luan: I didn't mean for it to go this far! I hope we can clear things up. * Luan had another show the next night. Lincoln stayed home with his parents and the younger girls. Before going onstage, Luan ate a banana and put the peel in her pocket. * Luna: What'd she do that for? * Lynn: Hey, don't ask me! * Luan (on stage): So, lets talk about my nonexistent career. Someday, I'll go far...and I'll just keep everyone happy by staying there! * She didn't mean it, but Luan decided it would be fair to insult herself just as bad as she did to her brother and sisters. * Lori: Did she just insult...herself? * Lynn: Sure looks like it. * Lori: But how come? * Luna: I gave her some advice last night...but I didn't tell her to do this! * Luan: You know, sometimes, it's better to keep my mouth shut and give the impression that I'm stupid than to open it and remove all doubt! * Everyone laughed. * Lynn: Am I a bad person for thinking this is funny? * Luna: No, I think she's doing it on purpose, in fact. * Luan insulted herself over and over until her show was over. * Luan: Well, thats all folks! Think of me when I'm gone...it should remind you to take out the garbage! * A huge laugh burst out from the crowd. Luan took the banana peel out of her pocket and threw it forward, then purposefully slipped on it. * Luan: Whoopsydoodles! * She went over to her sisters, hoping they would have liked her performance. * Luan: So...how'd I do? * Lori: Great but...you didn't need to do all that. * Luan: I made you all look silly, so it's only fair! * Luna: Thanks, sis. You did the right thing. * Luan: Really? * Luna: Yeah, but I think you did TOO much of the right thing, how's about I get you some ice cream? * Lynn: Hey, me too! * Leni: And me! * Lori: I wouldn't mind a little myself. * After they got ice cream, there wasn't only one thing left for Luan to do...make it up to Lincoln. When they got home, Luan wrote a note and slipped it under Lincoln's door. It read "To Lincoln: Meet me by the mailbox at 5:30 P.M. tomorrow, dress nicely -Luan" Lincoln got the note and met her there the next day * Lincoln: Hi, Luan. What's this all about? * Luan grabbed a scarf and tied it around Lincoln's head as a blindfold. She grabbed his hand and guided him to their destination * Luan: Alright, Linc, open your eyes! * Luan removed the blindfold, and Lincoln saw in front of him the fanciest 5-Star restauraunt in town. * Lincoln: Wow! * They walked into the restaurant. A waiter was about to show them their table. * Waiter: Name please? * Luan: Luan Loud. * Waiter: Right on time for your reservation! * Lincoln: Reservation? You actually could get a reservation here? * Luan: Yeah, it's the least I can do. * They walked to their table and sat down. They looked at the menu. * Lincoln: Everything here's so expensive, how am I going to pay for it? * Luan: No worries, dinner's on me! * Ronnie Anne walked into the room. * Luan (acting for Lincoln): Well, would you look at that, Ronnie Anne is here! Do you have a reservation? * Ronnie Anne: No... * Luan (still acting): Its ok, you can just sit here! * Ronnie Anne: All the seats are taken, though. * Luan (still acting): Oh well. I guess I will have to get up and move and leave you two alone... * Lincoln immediately realized what Luan was doing. He put his arms around her and pulled her down. * Lincoln: Thank you! * They hugged. And that's all, folks! Category:Episodes